


What He Needed

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Aoba needs, Aoba gets. Noiz/Aoba/Koujaku, threesome PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Goes off a mythical OT3 ending that I wish existed. My first attempt at m/m/m threesome, written during writer's block, and self-beta'd. It's like a trinity of potential fail!

_Slowly, slowly,_ Aoba reminded himself, and he bit down on his bottom lip to stifle his own moans as he slid down onto Noiz's cock. He could feel Koujaku's eyes on them, and the sensation that settled in his belly reassured him as he focused on relaxing and opening himself up. He already felt so full with only Noiz inside of him that it made his legs quiver, but be forced himself to calm down. _Deep breaths, mind blank._ He shut his eyes to help himself concentrate on relaxing, but he was soon brought back to reality by the feeling of Noiz's lips against his throat and Koujaku's hand on the small of his back.

"Aoba, are you okay?" Koujaku asked. His voice uncharacteristically quiet. Aoba nodded and cracked his eyes open to look at Koujaku; his stomach lurched when he saw how worried he looked.

"I'm fine," Aoba replied. He gave an experimental rock of his hips and he felt Noiz's cock twitch in response. He needed this, wanted to feel them both more than anything. " Keep going."

"... okay." Koujaku still sounded unsure. Noiz laughed against Aoba's shoulder and kissed the side of his neck, but his eyes were focused solely on Koujaku.

"Aoba won't break," Noiz said, and he slid his hands to Aoba's ass and began to rock his hips as if trying to prove his point. Koujaku's cheeks burned at the sight, and he reached for the bottle of oil on the bedside table to provide himself with a distraction. Noiz hummed softly and gave Aoba a gentle, slightly cheeky grin. Aoba chuckled in return; it seemed even funnier when he caught sight of Koujaku's expression, which was so serious it was practically morose.

"Okay," Koujaku said. His voice was admirably steady as he reached to press one slick finger against Aoba's hole, alongside Noiz's cock. "Relax, Aoba."

"Yeah," Aoba breathed, feeling heat run along his spine as Koujaku's finger pressed inside as far as it could go. Noiz reached back, hands slipping over the curve of Aoba's ass and spreading him open to ease Koujaku's way.

It was strange; it wasn't painful just yet, but the sensation of having both Noiz's cock and Koujaku's finger inside of him was still foreign. He pressed his mouth to Noiz's shoulder to silence himself, and when he felt a second finger slide inside he bit down, barely registering Noiz's breathless moan at the sudden sting.

"Good?" Koujaku asked. Aoba noticed that his voice was shaking now, and it made his skin flare with prickly heat. "Should I slow down?"

Aoba shook his head, and just to prove that he wasn't lying, he pushed his hips back as far as he could bear. Koujaku groaned under his breath, leaned forward and brushed his lips against the soft blush on Aoba's cheek. Noiz watched them, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth until Koujaku twisted his fingers. Aoba moaned, and Noiz squirmed and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Koujaku asked sharply.

"Tickles," Noiz said with a soft laugh, "when you move your fingers."

"This isn't about you, brat!" Koujaku snapped, and Aoba couldn't resist laughing at the offended look on the faces of both his lovers.

There was an awkward, silent moment where Koujaku and Noiz turned their attention from each other to Aoba with near-identical, perplexed looks, and that only made Aoba laugh harder.

"Aoba... are you alright?" Koujaku said, and in an instant he was back to looking at Aoba with careful concern. Noiz suddenly looked worried too, but in a way that suggested that he thought Aoba had lost his mind.

"Yeah," Aoba said. He was still feeling a bit breathless, and tears were budding at the corners of his eyes. Still laughing softly, he leaned forward and wiped them clean on the curve of Noiz's shoulder. "It's just..."

"Hmm?" Noiz said. He was apparently trying his best to look serious, but when Koujaku started moving his fingers again, his expression cracked into a smile. Koujaku averted his gaze with an irritated look on his face, but didn't say anything. The next time he moved his hand he pushed his fingers a little deeper, and Aoba let out a long, slow breath in response.

"Urgh, you two..." Aoba said with a groan. He began rocking his hips with the movement of Koujaku's fingers; it was starting to feel strangely good thanks to the care that Koujaku was taking with him. Noiz was gently moving inside of him to stay hard, and the gentle friction only added to the pleasure that was building in his stomach. "Idiots."

He'd meant to say something kinder, something that expressed what he really felt for them both. Even though they'd always annoy him and each other both, he would always be fine with it in the end if it meant having them with him. 

There was a few seconds of silence, during which Noiz and Koujaku exchanged another look over the top of Aoba's head. Just as Aoba was beginning to feel annoyed, Koujaku laughed and eased a third finger inside of Aoba. The burn wasn't nearly as bad this time, but Koujaku moved around his body to kiss him as a distraction nonetheless. He didn't really need one in the first place, but there was no denying that it was good; Koujaku's tongue pressed lightly into his mouth and teased him in a way that made him feel light-headed with warmth. When Koujaku's fingers found a sensitive spot inside of him, he moaned before he could stop himself and felt his muscles tighten around Koujaku's fingers and Noiz's cock. Noiz squirmed beneath Aoba, breathing shallow as he watched on. 

Koujaku had just finished sucking on Aoba's lower lip when he pulled away and hissed in surprised pain; Noiz had craned his neck upwards and nipped at Koujaku's earlobe to get his attention. Koujaku looked like he was on the verge of picking Noiz up and physically removing him from the room, but he stopped when he saw the strained expression on Noiz's face.

"You're taking too long."

"But Aoba..." Koujaku started, seemingly unsure of why he was protesting at all. Aoba moved then, gasped as Koujaku's fingers pressed against the spot again, and felt heat rush to his cheeks as precome beaded at the head of his cock and smeared against Noiz's stomach.

"It's fine. Hurry," Aoba murmured, pressing his face into Noiz's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. "Please."

"You..." Koujaku started, but he paused when Noiz pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, followed by a lick as he fell back against the pillows.

"Come on, old man."

Wiping at his cheek with the back of his arm, Koujaku smirked and ruffled Noiz's hair with his clean hand.

"Since Aoba asked so nicely."

Noiz glared daggers at the tattoos on Koujaku's back as the older man turned away and slicked his own cock with lube, hissing lightly at the sudden stimulation. Aoba's stomach twisted with guilt as he realised, but Noiz noticed and held Aoba steady, fingertips tracing up and down Aoba's spine.

"Don't look like that. 'S okay."

"Like what?" Koujaku asked, walking back to Aoba and Noiz on his knees, fingers still shining with excess lubrication.

Aoba shook his head, warmth flaring in his chest.

"It's nothing. Just... hurry. Please."

Koujaku took a deep breath, kissed the small of Aoba's back and watched as Aoba lifted his hips in response.

And then Aoba gasped out loud as Koujaku moved forward, pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Aoba willed himself to calm, tried to relax and focus on the feeling of Noiz's fingers running from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, before settling in the back of his hair. It felt good, all of it did; once he was able to relax, he realised that there wasn't pain so much as there was _pressure_ , constant and overwhelming and more than he'd ever felt before. Another slow thrust forward had Aoba feeling too full, as if he'd been stretched too far, and he shook his head rapidly to signal for Koujaku to stop. Koujaku did so -- maybe he'd stopped before Aoba had even been asked. 

"Aoba... is it too much?" 

Aoba jumped; he hadn't expected Koujaku to be this close to him. Koujaku was leaning over him, lips ghosting over the back of his neck, arms on either side of Aoba and Noiz's bodies to support his own weight. Aoba smiled and reached out to place one of his hands over Koujaku's in reassurance. 

"Keep going."

"Okay," Koujaku said, and Aoba was glad that Koujaku didn't doubt his word. "I'm going to move."

The pressure returned, less painful that before but still feeling like too much. Aoba whimpered and fisted his fingers in Noiz's hair to deal with the sensation, but Noiz groaned low in his throat and Koujaku swore so sharply that Aoba's concentration broke and he laughed.

"Koujaku, what..."

"... piercings," Koujaku muttered. Aoba blinked once and laughed again, voice only slightly strained.

Noiz licked his lips and frowned, fingers working the tangles out of Aoba's hair with his fingers, surprisingly gentle. "You okay?"

Aoba didn't know how to answer that, and so he stayed silent. He could feel Koujaku's body tense over him at his lack of reaction, but Noiz was just staring, waiting for him to answer in his own time. He appreciated both of their reactions on different levels, and Aoba managed to find his voice after a calming lungful of air.

"Yeah."

"You're sure?" Koujaku pressed, and Aoba nodded, trying to ignore the way his hands shook as he tried to move himself into a more comfortable position. "Just one word, Aoba, and I'll--

"I know," Aoba said, smiling weakly when Koujaku's lips pressed against the shell of his ear. "Just... not used to it."

"Do what you have to do," Noiz said. His cheeks were bright red and it seemed that he was struggling to catch his breath, but his eyes were focused on Aoba. "Scratch, bite. Anything. I don't mind."

"The brat just loves abuse," Koujaku muttered, and Noiz smirked.

"Wouldn't want to make this about me, would you?"

"Urgh," Aoba groaned, butting his head against Noiz's collarbone in frustration but smiling all the same. "It's fine. Move."

"... okay."

The first few thrusts tested pain thresholds Aoba didn't even know he could reach, and all he could do to stop himself from crying out was bite down on the soft skin between Noiz's shoulder and neck. It took far longer than it normally did to get used to the feeling, and there were points where Aoba wondered if the discomfort would fade at all. After a while, however, the pain faded and all that was left was the feeling of being stretched too far, of overstimulation and the slow burn of arousal building. The next time Koujaku moved there was a sudden rush of heat to the pit of Aoba's stomach that made him moan out loud. 

A moment later, half the tension seemed to run out of Koujaku's body with a deep, relieved sigh, and Noiz smiled and kissed Aoba's cheek.

"Are you okay now?" Koujaku asked.

"Yeah," Aoba said, and he rocked his hips back to signal for Koujaku to keep moving. 

It was still slow going, but it got easier, _better_ every time Koujaku moved. The first time Noiz moved with him, Aoba had gasped and clung to Noiz and Koujaku both, afraid he would come right then. The sudden burn, the pressure, the feeling of both of them moving inside of him and against each other was too good for him to last, and both Noiz and Koujaku seemed to know it.

"Good?" Koujaku asked, and it was the happiest, the most confident that Aoba had heard him sound since they'd started.

Noiz laughed and thrust upward, his cock hitting a spot inside of Aoba that made him clench around them both and moan. "You should see his face."

Aoba glared and opened his mouth to reply but then Koujaku moved too, so deep inside of him that he choked on his own breath and gave in to the heat running up his spine with a sharp sob. His cock strained against Noiz's stomach, the sensitive spot beneath the head pressed against Noiz's navel piercing by the weight of his body. Koujaku kissed Aoba's neck and back, open-mouthed and desperate as he began to move faster. Aoba gasped and pressed back against Koujaku and Noiz's cocks, desperate for more as the heat running through his body grew to a level that was nearly unbearable. He grasped the back of Koujaku's hand, nailed digging into skin as he tried to stop himself from coming.

It was hard to resist the urges of his body, especially when he was this close, but he managed to resist. After the feeling had ebbed away, Aoba cracked his eyes open and glanced at Noiz, trying to stop himself from shaking from overstimulation. Noiz smiled, gaze unfocused as he leaned forward and kissed Aoba deep just as Koujaku pressed forward, slow and deep and far too good for him to resist.

Aoba couldn't hold on, not after all that, not with Noiz's teeth tugging at his bottom lip, Koujaku's tongue darting over his neck and both of their cocks inside of him. One more sharp thrust from Noiz was all it took to send him over the edge, soft moan of relief escaping his lips as he came on Noiz's stomach. Noiz brushed light kisses over Aoba's cheeks while he rode out his climax, smiling against his skin. Koujaku kept moving until Aoba was shivering and recoiling from his movement, and then pulled out, slow and careful, wrapping his arms around Aoba and guiding him to the other side of the bed. Aoba felt boneless and exhausted, and his whole body seemed to ache from overexertion, but he also felt satisfied, happy and warm down to his very core. 

When he opened his eyes, the first things he caught sight of were the dark bruises blooming on Noiz's shoulder and the pink strings of scratches on the back of Koujaku's hand. Ignoring the protests of his body, Aoba tried to sit up and move closer to Koujaku and Noiz. He was pushed back down on his back almost immediately by Koujaku, who gave him a kind but stern look in response to his questioning one. Aoba settled, lay down on his back and watch as Koujaku's fingertips brushed over the bruise on Noiz's skin. Noiz smirked, tilted his head and pressed his cheek against Koujaku's hand and reached for his cock.

"Old man."

"Brat."

Aoba sighed, licked the sweat from his top lip and grinned, watching with half-lidded eyes as Noiz and Koujaku leaned in to kiss one another, Noiz moving forward to sit in Koujaku's lap and stroke his cock as Koujaku's hand slid to the curve of his thigh.

Yes, this was what he needed.


End file.
